Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will
by Undesired Results
Summary: Taken from her family to fulfill a prophecy, baby Elizabeth Webber was nothing more than a pawn in the grand scheme of all things Helena Cassadine. What happens when Elizabeth finds a reason to turn against the hand that's fed her all these years? Can she break away to reconnect with her family? Can she finally have a life for herself? Or will she forever be Helena's little pawn?
1. A Child Unlike Any Other

**Title:** Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** Rated: T  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Chapter 1:** A Child Unlike Any Other

It is an eerie November night as Carolyn Webber stands by her daughter's crib with her heart in a vice at what's about to transpire in her vintage Victorian home. Like many girls before her, she had always dreamt of owning a castle, sitting upon a throne as the Queen of her realm. This home had been the closest she has ever gotten to that dream. Capturing that feeling almost perfectly. Had she known what that would cost her, Carolyn isn't certain she'd make that choice, praying that their family will not be condemned by this horrible moment.

"We can't go back on this now," Jeff, her husband, voices as he moves to stand beside her. "The choice has already been made."

"She's just a baby, Jeffery," she points out the blatantly obvious, tears frozen in her eyes. "How can we justify giving her to that woman?"

"We achieved all that we have on the promise of something near and dear to our hearts," Jeff reminds his wife. "What did you think she'd want in return for the millions she had granted us?"

"Not this," Carolyn replies vehemently, turning a glaring eye at her husband. "Not our child."

"It'll only be for five years," Jeff tries to use as consolation. "Once she does what she needs to do, she'll return our child to us, as stated in the agreement."

"And what's to stop her from keeping her indefinitely?" Carolyn counters in anger. "What is to stop her from never returning our daughter?"

"Nothing," Jeff sighs, knowing that she was probably right, but there was no turning back now. "We just have to trust that she'll keep to her word as we have. We just have to."

"She's just a baby," Carolyn mutters, dropping to her knees as the realization of just how dire this moment finally lands upon her shoulders. "Even if she were to return her, she wouldn't know us, she wouldn't be ours anymore. We don't even know what she intends to do with her during those five years...what if she comes back damaged or worse..."

"We can't think like that," Jeff states firmly as he drops to his knees next to her, watching as she gently takes their daughter's hand into hers. "We just need to have faith that it'll all work out. It's all we have left."

"She's our daughter..." she whispers, staring into his eyes pleadingly, begging for him to see reason. "I can't..."

"You don't have to," Jeff assures, reaching up a gentle hand to swipe at her tears. "I'll do it."

"Jeffery..."

"Go to our two children...hold them close...it'll be over soon," Jeff kisses his wife's forehead before gently picking their daughter up out of their crib. "We'll get her back. Trust in that."

Carolyn rose to her feet, her body physically shaking as she walked out of the nursery, trudging her way to the playroom where they left their two children. As she gingerly takes hold of the doorknob, Carolyn turns back to her husband as he cradles their daughter in his arms, a look of desperation on his face as he attempts a reassuring smile before disappearing down the steps. Tearing her gaze from the empty hall, Carolyn walks into the playroom, taking her children into her arms almost immediately, confusing the two of them beyond measure.

"It's okay, mommy," her son, Steven, voices as he holds his mother close, his eyes connecting with his sister's. "Don't cry."

"Will a kiss make it better?" Sara, his sister, asks him when their mother simply holds tight to them as she cries. "A kiss always makes me feel better."

"Yeah, a kiss," Steven agrees with a smile, believing that it would fix everything. "A kiss always makes it better."

Not knowing the situation that's become their reality, the two children kiss their mother's cheeks in hopes of making her feel better, in hopes of stopping the tears. As their lips touch her skin, however, Carolyn only proves to break down further. Her baby will never know the kind of love that her two other children grew up with. Five years is a very long time and, with that evil woman as a provider, there's no telling what kind of life her baby will have in that amount of time. There's no telling if she'll survive long enough to return.

"I take it you have come to a decision," Helena Cassadine, the epitome of true evil, voices when Jeff steps out onto the patio, baby in his arms. "A wise decision, I would hope."

"Five years," Jeff states, tears frozen in his eyes as he stares down at his baby girl. "Five years, Helena, and you will bring her back to me."

"That is what was stated in the contract, was it not?" Helena counters plainly, growing tired of being in this man's presence. "The child..."

"Five years, Helena," Jeff states, hesitantly handing over his daughter to the woman. "Not a day more."

"You bore me with this honorable father routine, Jefferey," Helena states, all but yanking the baby from his grip. "Return to your family, embrace what you have left. As discussed your last payment will be made in full by the end of the week and our business with each other will come to an end."

Falling hard upon his knees, Jeff watches as Helena climbs into a black sedan cradling his daughter in her arms, all sense of hope lost as the car takes off into the night. They had spent so much time and effort in trying to get out of their alliance with Helena. So many possible ways of getting rid of her presence in their lives. Each effort successfully thwarted by the she-devil. In her last act of control over them, she demanded the one thing of value they had left. Their newborn baby girl.

"At long last," Helena whispers, cradling the baby in her arms, a satisfied smirk upon her face. "For too long I've searched for the perfect child, the one that will fulfill all my wishes...the perfect daughter."

"Forgive me for asking, my Queen, but didn't you assure the family you'd return the child in five year's time?" Stefan, her youngest son, questions her.

"Simply incentive for them to hand over their progeny," Helena voices simply. "A lot can happen to a young innocent child in five long years. Of course, being a woman of honor, I will return a child to them. Not this child, of course, but a child, none the less."

"You say you've searched for this child," Stefan points out. "How do you know she's the one? What makes her so special?"

"A baby girl, skin white as porcelain, eyes bluer than the sea, hair darker than the night sky," Helena recites as she gently rocks the child, soothing it into a peaceful slumber. "She will be born to healers with a rare blood type that will prove useful in her journey. That is what was prophesized. That is what I have found. She is that child and she will carry out her fate, bringing this family into a new era."

Silence fills the vehicle while the group venture to the private airstrip where they'll be transported to their private island to carry out the matriarch's desires. For many years she has searched for this child, needing to believe that the prophecy could be fulfilled, that the fate she desires will become her reality. Stefan, however, had his doubts in his mother's plans. The description given could be centered on many children. The fact that his mother centered on this particular family, on this particular child, there had to be more at play than a simply generalized prophecy. There had to be.

"I have much to accomplish," Helena divulges once they are in the safety of their estate. "I will leave the child in your care. In one year's time, I will send her tutor and her training shall begin. Until that time, I urge you to care for this child as your own, ensure her survival. Do that and you will ensure the survival of this family. Understood?"

"Yes, my Queen," Stefan assures, gingerly taking the child into his arms. "I shall oblige your wishes."

"I do not doubt it," Helena says simply. "And your other charge, my grandson, how have his lessons been progressing?"

"Nikolas continues to progress as you had predicted," Stefan assures her. "He'll be ready when you need him."

"Very well," Helena accepts. "I shall take my leave now. Keep me updated with the child's development and document every aspect for me to study when I return."

"Yes, my Queen."

Kneeling upon one knee as his mother makes her exit, Stefan stares down into the icy blue eyes of the little baby girl in his arms, his heart tightening as he stares upon her beauty. He couldn't explain the feeling that ran through him as he stared into her eyes, a look of trust portrayed in those tiny orbs, a primal feeling overcoming him as he holds her close. An unexplainable desire to protect her.


	2. Forming A Bond

**Title:** Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** Rated: T  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Chapter 2:** Forming A Bond

Halfway through a cold winter's night, five-year-old, Nikolas Cassadine sturs from his slumber at the sound of a baby crying over the monitor, bringing him to his feet as walks out of his bedroom. Securing his thick robe around him, he carefully makes his way through the west wing to the nursery, lowering the side of the crib to give himself access to the baby. Though the baby was quite heavy for his little arms, Nikolas is able to get the baby into his arms before settling into the rocking chair with her in his arms.

"It's okay, Princess," Nikolas whispers to the baby, gently rocking back and forth in the chair. "I, the young prince, am here to rescue you. Fear not. I shall protect you."

"I see you've gained quite the connection with the princess of this fine castle," the voice of his uncle, Stefan, catches him by surprise, causing him to become nervous. "Should I assume the missing monitor resides in your bedroom?"

"Yes, sir," Nikolas concedes, his gaze dropping to the baby as she reaches a hand out to touch his face.

"Might I trouble you for an explanation as to why you'd require such a device?"

"The prince protects his castle," Nikolas whispers, gently taking the little hand into his. "The prince protects his family."

"And you see this child as your family?"

"She is the princess," Nikolas turns his gaze to his uncle, a pure look gracing his features. "And I am the prince. How else do I see it?"

"Yet it's clear that the connection runs deeper than that," Stefan counters, walking over to take the baby into his arms. "You truly see this child as your sister."

"She is," Nikolas says without hesitation. "She is my sister."

"I can see that," Stefan voices after a long moment, turning to place the baby back into the crib, securing the locks before turning to his nephew. "She will be fine till morning. Come now. I shall walk you back to your quarters."

"Am I incorrect in saying that, Uncle?"

"No," Stefan assures, turning to face him once they reach his bedroom. "Goodnight, young prince."

"What about the monitor?" Nikolas finds himself asking as his uncle is about to walk away.

"Will taking the monitor prevent you from retrieving it again?"

"No," he answers honestly. "Sir."

"Then taking it will only prove futile at this point in time," Stefan replies simply, pushing open the door. "Rest up. Your training continues in the morning. You will need your energy."

"Yes, Uncle," Nikolas nods once before entering his room and allowing it to shut behind him.

Once the door shuts behind his nephew, Stefan makes his way back to the west wing nursery, taking a deep breath before heating up a bottle for the little princess. Gently picking her up into his arms, he settles into the rocking chair to give the princess her bottle. For days now, he has been picking up on the connection forming between his nephew and their new family member. To see the connection grow so deeply this quickly, Stefan cannot help but hope that there truly is a brighter future for his nephew than the Queen has envisioned.

In the weeks to follow, Stefan monitors the connection further, watching as a brighter side to his nephew presents itself. The brighter his nephew becomes, the less access Stefan grants those around them, not wanting it to get back to the Queen. When Christmas arrives, he has no other choice but to sit his nephew down and explain to him the kind of position that he's in. Needing him to keep this part of himself from the Queen at all costs.

"Can you do that, Nikolas?" Stefan questions, his hands gripping the young boy's shoulders, staring right into his eyes. "It is not an exaggeration to say that both your life and this little angel's is on the line if you are incapable of withholding this part of yourself from the Queen. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Nikolas says, carefully taking the baby into his arms when his uncle holds her out to him. "For her...I can."

"Good," Stefan lets out a deep breath of relief, knowing that he will do whatever's necessary to keep the girl alive, simultaneously keeping himself alive in the process. "Take the princess to the table and set her up in her throne. The Queen will be arriving soon."

"Yes, sir."

From the moment his mother walked through the door, Stefan could see that all was meeting her expectations, having her leave with the utmost faith that all will continue as planned. Taking the observations of the princess with her, Stefan is left with a single tape, the beginning of the princess's educational training. While the princess is asleep, the tape is to be played on low volume, allowing the information to be retained in the subconscious as her brain continues to develop. That will be done for half a year, at which time another tape will be delivered to be played until her first birthday when the tutor will arrive and take over her education and training. If these last few weeks in any indication, the princess will exceed even the Queen's expectations, her development surpassing the average standard for children her age. That paired with the training that awaits her as the years progress, Stefan has no doubt in his mind that the princess will meet the Queen's needs in the decades to come.

"The Queen sees great things in your future, great things for her selfish heart, that is," Stefan voices late into the night as he cradles the princess for her nightly feeding. "But I can't help recalling a prophecy my father had once warned the Queen of just as he was taking his last breath. A child, more specifically a girl, born with an innate ability to gain the loyalty of anyone she meets. She will be raised a warrior and will develop her reach in ways the Queen could never foresee. It's in those connections, those loyalties, that the girl will devise a plan to take down the Queen once and for all. So, one must wonder, dear Princess, which prophecy are you here to fulfill? Will you be the Queen's rise to salvation or will you be her great downfall?"

* * *

_Thank you for your interest in my little fiction. _


	3. Five Years

**Title:** Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** Rated: T  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Chapter 3:** Five Years

The island is abuzz as the festivities begin, decorated to the hilt, the island has come to life with anticipation of the princess's debut. As the staff rush about, ensuring everything is completed to the Queen's specifications, Nikolas can be found making his way to the princess's quarters. If his birthday is any indication, the princess will be left to her own accord until she's set to descend the steps into the ball. Stepping inside, an immediate smile graces his lips, watching as the princess practices her curtsies in front of the mirror.

"Impeccable form, your majesty," Nikolas voices, laughing softly to himself when she turns around and runs straight into his arms. "Easy, Princess, you wouldn't want to soil your gown."

"Of course," she replies with a daring smirk. "Best wait till after the ball."

"I see you've been sneaking into the gift vault," Nikolas comments when he spots the remnants of gift wrapping just shy of her bed. "Find anything worth the effort?"

"Much of the same," she replies sadly, walking over to plop down onto the bed next to him. "Gifts fit for a princess."

"The horror," Nikolas teases before tapping her chin to meet his gaze. "You know, the best gifts aren't hidden away in some gift vault. Sometimes they're right in front of your face."

"And I cherish you, brother, I do..."

"As I do you, baby sister," Nikolas chuckles, before turning her gaze to her closet. "But that is not what I had meant."

"You didn't..." she looks at him in disbelief before rushing to her closet, pulling it open to find a well-wrapped gift inside.

"Surprised?"

"I..." she whispers, lifting the gift into her hands before walking back over to him. "How?"

"Just putting my training to good use," Nikolas replies simply. "Go on...open it."

Foregoing proper etiquette, knowing she'll suffer through enough of that downstairs, she quickly rips away at the paper before letting out a sudden gasp at the contents of the present. Staring at the easy bake oven, she lets out a soft sigh, knowing how hard it must have been for him to procure such a device. Toys are not exactly high on the lists of things they are allowed to have. Between their education and daily training regimen, they didn't have enough time in the day for such pleasures.

"I convinced Uncle it was in all our best interests to pursue your culinary gifts," Nikolas explains, taking the item to hide it away in the closet once more. "In case you may need the skill somewhere down the line. You never know, really, and it doesn't hurt to expand one's skills as they present themselves."

"I'm sure he believed you," she whispers sarcastically, walking over to hug him tightly. "Thank you, brother."

"Come now," Nikolas pulls away slightly to wipe the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. "The princess cannot afford to look disheveled on a night such as tonight. It is far too important and you are far too beautiful to fall to shambles."

"Of course," she whispers, that beautiful smile gracing her lips. "Better?"

"Much," Nikolas assures, stepping back to make a slight bow. "I will see you momentarily. Try to keep the smile upon your face, will you? You are much more beautiful with it on."

Granted a genuine smile from his baby sister, Nikolas gives her a single nod before walking out of the room, knowing the Queen will soon make her way to the room to get the princess situated for her stairway descent. Sitting in her room, by herself once again, the princess sits down on the window seat, staring out at the stars. The vastness of the night sky has always been a fascination for her for as long as her little mind could remember.

During her combat training, she remembers laying flat on her back, her body aching from the strain it was under, nothing but the night sky for company. They refused to let Nikolas help her, keeping him locked away as she laid on the ground, staring up at the stars, finding the courage and ability to rise to her feet once again. And she did. Each time they knocked her down, she rose to her feet again and again, faster than the last each and every time. During her last training session, it took her five seconds to recover, the proud look on her uncle's face was enough to tell her that she did it. She met their expectations.

"Come away from the window, child," the voice of the Queen prompts her to fall into line and oblige the directive. "We have much to discuss."

"Yes, ma'am," she replies respectfully, walking over to stand before the Queen.

"You have chosen quite the gown for your debut," Helena comments, instructing her to twirl once, giving her view of the dress in its entirety. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, your Majesty," she takes a breath as she lowers into a perfect curtsey.

"You are quite welcome," Helena assures as she guides the child to sit down upon the bed. "According to the documentation I've received from your tutors, you are surpassing standards that people twice your age are incapable of achieving. Because of such results, I will, in turn, speak to you on such intellectual levels that I believe you capable of comprehending, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, very good," Helena smiles slightly, proud of her choice and the way in which the child has adapted and grown. "Now, I'm certain that your history has been properly divulged to you over these last few months, what I want to discuss is where you'll be going from here."

Sitting upright, she listens intently as the Queen explains all that's to be expected of her in the coming years, fighting off the tears when it's divulged that she will soon be separated from her brother. She had known it would happen eventually, but she hadn't known it would happen so soon. The Queen assures her that it won't be for long, both of them playing a major role in her plans for the future, but it will be long enough for her to gain a sense of self.

"Once the plans are completed and our family gains all it's destined to, you will step into my role as Queen," Helena states firmly. "The survival of this family will land on your shoulders as the new matriarch of the Cassadine empire. Until that day comes, however, I must raise you in my image, ensuring you have all the necessary traits to continue where my legacy ends. Do you believe yourself capable of such a strenuous feat?"

"What of Nikolas?"

"Nikolas is destined for an equally worthy fate, but this role lands upon your shoulders," Helena explains. "It is the women of this family that keep it together. The blood, sweat, and tears of us women are what secures the future of this family against all that oppose it. Now...do you, young princess, believe yourself capable of such a feat?"

"Yes, ma'am," she says, staring into the eyes of the Queen as she tries to gain an understanding of what's been asked of her. "I do."

"Good, now that we have that out of the way, here." Helena voices after a long moment, handing her a single file. "Nikolas will be up soon to escort you to your ball. Take the time, read up on it, and walk into that ballroom with a new understanding of who you are and what you're destined to become."

Walking out of the room, Helena leaves the young girl to go over the information gained from her birth, needing to settle something with her son before the ball commences and she takes her leave. She had her doubts as far as her son's abilities are concerned, but she's thankful that he has taken to his role as completely as he has. A part of her credits that to the young girl that has taken to this family like a fish to water. Seeing all her hard work come to fruition, she begins to taste the sweet feeling of anticipation. She can't, however, allow herself to get caught up in the momentum. She must focus and remain on task. Much like the rest of them.

"Are we to discuss the child's return?" Stefan asks his mother as they sit for their monthly update.

"We have discussed that aspect of the situation and my standing on that still remains," Helena states firmly. "I have arranged for the matter to be dealt with. What we are to discuss here is the preparation for the young girl's solitary studies. She will be transported to the private island off the coast of Port Charles where her studies will continue. She will be there for five years, at which time she will return and continue the rest of her studies here. Neither you nor Nikolas are to have any contact while she's down there. Those years are pivotal to the woman I intend for her to become."

"Who will be in charge of her care while she's in that place?" Stefan dares to ask as he ponders her reasons for shipping the princess to that place of all places.

"It takes a queen to raise a queen," Helena replies simply. "She will be returned to your care in five year's time. Continue the prince's training and ensure he's ready for her return once the time comes. They will aid each other through the years to follow. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, my Queen," he replies, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the time frame set before him by the queen.

As they discuss the plans further, Nikolas sits with his sister as they look over the information brought to them by the Queen. They had known she wasn't truly his sister nor he her brother, but reading the information on what brought her there, Nikolas watched as darkness settled over the young girl, anger flooding his body as he sees tears well up in her eyes. It is her birthday, a day meant to bring happiness and love into the child's life, not this. Not the darkness of her past and the promise of more to come in the future.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Nikolas shuts the file before tossing it aside, using one hand to gently lift her gaze to his. "Care for a bright side?"

"Is there one?"

"We finally know your name," Nikolas whispers, sliding his hands into hers. "You've wanted to know that for so long, haven't you?"

"Yes," she whispers, dropping her gaze to their joined hands. "I leave in the morning."

"I know," he sighs, shaking his head. "But you will return. We will see each other again."

"I'm sure those people believed the same thing," she counters, forcing herself to stop the tears from falling. "Yet they'll never have that..."

"I am Prince Nikolas Cassadine," Nikolas states firmly, waiting for her to meet his eyes before saying, "Not fate nor the Queen herself will stop us from reuniting. I promise you that. We will see each other again, baby sister. Trust that. Trust me."

"Okay," she whispers, a small smile touching her lips. "I have a name...maybe you can use it?"

"If that's what you wish..." Nikolas rises to his feet, holding his arm out to her as a soft smile touches his lips, knowing this is the last night he'll have with his sister for a long while. "Princess Elizabeth, shall we make this birthday one you won't soon forget?"

"Yes," she replies, her heart warming at the sound of her name on his lips, linking her arm with his. "We shall."

Putting thoughts of what's to come from her mind, she makes her entrance to her debut with her brother by her side, all the while wondering if this is the kind of life most five-year-old children experience. Clearly, it was the life that her brother lead, it not being lost on her that he was five-years-old when he first met her. The Queen sees something in them, something that will fulfill her needs, and she can only hope that they'll have each other by the end of it all. Though she isn't certain what's to become of them, if the Queen's desire is for her to become Queen one day, she will work her hardest to fill that position. At which time, this family will no longer have to treat their children like this. One day, the children of this family will experience a better existence, she'll make sure of it.

"Stay safe," she whispers to Nikolas as she prepares to leave with the coming morning. "I will come back."

"I know," he whispers back, his heart tightening as he feels the weight of the Queen's gaze upon them. "I will see you again."

"I love you, big brother," she says with her whole heart as she hugs him tightly.

"I love you more than words, baby sister," he assures, keeping his emotions in check, his uncle's words echoing through his mind. "Take care of yourself."

Forcing themselves to let go, knowing the Queen wouldn't wait forever, Princess Elizabeth takes a deep breath to control her emotions before turning away from her brother and walking the path to get her to the car. Executing a curtsey, she stands upright before climbing into the car, facing forward as they drive off, incapable of looking back at her brother, knowing it would only hurt her further. As they make their way to the small quaint town of Port Charles, Carolyn Webber is arriving home with her children after school, finding a decent sized box waiting for her on the porch. Seeing the postmark on the box, Carolyn's heart drops to her stomach as she calls her husband to return home, sending her children next door with the neighbors as she takes the package inside.

"I can't..." Carolyn voices to her husband as they stand by the box, nervously pushing it to him to open.

Carefully opening the box, Jeffery's heart tightens as he lifts the flaps to find an urn inside, tears springing forth to his eyes as he reads the inscription upon the lid. His daughter. Overcome with disbelief, he lifts an envelope holding a certificate of death and photos of their daughter. Showing the photos to his wife, along with the death certificate, his heart breaks further as she drops to her knees, her screams howling through the air at the realization shatters her five-year-long wait. The torment of not knowing the fate of their child has hovered over them all this time, slowly killing them from the inside out. Lowering himself to his knees beside her, Jefferey holds his wife as she grieves the loss of her child, all the while trying to figure out where they go from here.

"She didn't even make it out of her first year of life," his wife whispers as she comes down from hysteria, heartbroken eyes turning to meet his. "She died never knowing us...never knowing her true family...how can we forgive ourselves for this? How do we move forward?"

"The only thing we can do now," Jeff whispers, taking her face gently into his hands. "We live in honor of her...we live for the children we still have...and pray that when our time comes...that she'll be there waiting. That she'll come to us and she'll forgive us our sins."

"How can we pray for her forgiveness when I can't even forgive us for what we've done?" Carolyn looks at him in desperation. "We condemned her to death the moment we handed her off. How dare we even think to seek forgiveness? How dare we even think her our child now?"


	4. Love

**Title:** Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** Rated: T  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Chapter 4:** Love

From the moment she stepped foot on Spoon Island, Elizabeth has been stuck in a nonstop educational loop, the repetitive nature of her studies proving to ensure that the lessons take hold in the core of who she is. Through the days, she is drilled with proper etiquette and the manipulation of others, both to teach her how to manipulate people to fulfill her goals as well as to prevent people from manipulating her. The hardest lesson that took drastic measures for her to absorb was the lesson on the destructive properties of love. When she turned seven, the Queen gave her a puppy to care for, waiting until she was successfully attached to the animal before she revealed her reason for giving her such a gift. Elizabeth's heart nearly stopped when she got back from her combat training to find her puppy out on a ledge. Not thinking of her own safety, she risked her life to bring the puppy back onto safe ground, tears frozen in her eyes when Helena came in and removed the puppy from the room. Sitting her down for one of her life lessons on love and why it was a foolish choice to do what she had done.

.

_"Is your intention to end your life at such a young age?" Helena had questioned her viciously, towering over her. "Do you hate your life that much to take such a risk?"_

_"It was not my intention to die," she said hesitantly. "I only wished to save the puppy."_

_"Do you know why you would do such a thing?"_

_"I..." she hung her head solemnly. "Because I love it."_

_"Because you love it," Helena scoffed, lifting her onto the stool to meet her eye. "Have I taught you nothing, child? Love is a weakness. It is a dangerous emotion created to destroy one's fate. Love causes us to risk our own sanity, risk our own existence, to fight an endless battle until there's nothing left of the person you are meant to be. Love is the destroyer of destiny. Take tonight for instance. You climbed out onto that ledge and you risked your life for an animal, nearly killing yourself in the process, and what would that have gotten you? What good would have come of you dying?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Precisely. Nothing good would have come from your death. Nothing but the demise of this family," Helena stated. "You have a destiny before you that outweighs any connection you may have created with that creature. You do not have room for such a feeling as disastrous as love. Love will be the end of you, child, and I will not allow that to happen. You are far too important to be struck down by a pointless emotion. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes, your Majesty," Elizabeth said sternly, her heart hardening as the words sink into the core of her being. "Love is death. It serves no purpose."_

.

After that night, she made the choice to give up the puppy to someone that would love it, knowing she doesn't have the luxury to do so from here on out. It had ripped her apart and hardened her soul, but she did it and she moved forward with her training. At night, after dinner, she would be dropped off at different areas of town and made to find her way back to Spoon Island. When she made her way back, the Queen will drill her on where she was left and the paths she took on her way back. Did she see anyone? Talk to anyone? How many people were present? How many cars? Trucks? Vans? How many stops signs did she pass? If she got it wrong, she'll be punished with a night in the dungeons. It took her two years to finally get it right. Two years of honing her observational skills to keep track of every street, of every pathway, until she knew the town inside and out.

From there, each of her senses is put to the test, working viciously to develop them beyond the average person's abilities. Hours, sometimes days spent in the dark, existing without her sight. Cooking, eating, cleaning, even forced to do combat training in the dark, as well. The lesson being that she couldn't rely on one sense alone. With the kind of tasks that lay ahead, there will inevitably be instances where one or more of her senses will be taken from her. In the interest of her survival, she needs to be self-sufficient under any circumstances.

After training in the dark, they lead straight into combat training with her hands, legs, or both restrained. Her training and education progressing one after the other, not a single day's rest in the five years she was left with the Queen. By the time she was set to return to Greece, she was on information overload, given a week in solitary to settle with her knowledge and training before Helena returns to prepare her for the transfer. Dressed and ready for dinner with the Queen, Elizabeth stands in front of the mirror, content with the image reflected in it. In a couple of days, she'll be ten at which time her lessons will turn business wise and she couldn't wait for it. Now that her physical development is set, her advanced psychological development will begin, but that's set to occur a month after she returns to the island. Give her mind and body time to heal.

The one thing she was thankful for as she prepared for her trip back to Greece was the fact that she'll be making the venture alone. The Queen having other business to attend to. Thoroughly content with her abilities, the Queen didn't see any problem with Elizabeth making the trip on her own. Sitting in the airplane, she can't help but wonder what has become of her brother, not having spoken to him since she was taken from the island. Knowing the changes in herself, she can't help think that he'll have changed a lot as well.

Meanwhile, on Cassadine Island, Nikolas can be found going over propositions for the upcoming board meeting. His uncle usually handles this part of the meeting but has seen fit to give him the responsibility this time around. Though he knows that it's just another lesson in the long line of lessons for him to learn, Nikolas intends on making this a lesson he gets right. The business has always been an interest of his and he doesn't intend on letting the fact that the Queen allows it to deter him from fulfilling his own dreams on the matter.

"Your Highness, sir, my apologies for interrupting," Alfred, his personal butler, voices at the doorway, gaining his attention. "You wished to be informed the moment your sister, Princess Elizabeth, arrived on the island. The town car has just been sent to retrieve her from the airport."

"Thank you, Alfred," Nikolas replies, returning to his work before him. "Show her in once she arrives and ensure we are not disturbed for the rest of the day."

"As you wish, your highness," Alfred bows slightly before making his way out of the room.

Once alone, Nikolas lets out a deep sigh before lifting the picture of him and Elizabeth from her fifth birthday, his heart tightening at the sight of the sadness that remained in her eyes despite his best efforts. He had cursed the Queen's name, hating that she had to tell Elizabeth everything right before her birthday, swearing it all could have waited until after the festivities. Of course, doing so wouldn't have been in the Queen's best interest and, so, obviously, she wouldn't have even considered it. Shaking his head to clear the emotional clutter that began to form, Nikolas returns his focus to the propositions, needing to have them completed before he can spend the day with his sister.

"I see the estate hasn't changed much," Elizabeth voices as she enters the study, finding him just as he shuts the proposal portfolio. "You, on the other hand, Prince Nikolas, have changed quite a lot since we saw each other last. Shorter hair, profound physical adjustments and, if I'm to believe the intel the Queen granted me for good behavior, you have taken on a significant amount of work in place of our uncle."

"Not a significant amount, just enough to prove to the queen that my studies are not slacking," Nikolas replies simply, rising to his feet to place himself before her, setting his hands atop her shoulders to get a good look at her. "You changed just as much, young princess, more than I believe the queen to be privy."

"I know not what you speak of," Elizabeth counters with a squint of her eye, curiosity settling in. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not so long as the walls have ears," Nikolas says smoothly, holding out his arm to her as he steps back. "Would you care to take the horses for a ride?"

"Certainly," she replies with ease, linking arms with him. "Lead the way, brother."

Bypassing the staff, the two royals make their way to the stables to retrieve their horses before straddling up for a nice long ride. Taking the scenic route, knowing no one would follow them down the paths they chose, the two stop just shy of the cliff line, tying off the horses before taking a seat at the edge, their legs hanging over the side. She remembers a time of fear by being there at the edge of the abyss, but she no longer finds fear in such things. Not after all the training she had been subjected to. Fear just wasn't as fearful as she could recall.

"Tell me about it," Nikolas voices as they lean back on their hands, staring up at the sky. "I know you've come to a different understanding, don't bother denying it. Tell me how it happened."

"She bought me a puppy," Elizabeth states in a low voice, remembering the day she first got the animal. "I should have known there had to be a catch to it. There was just no sense in her buying me such a gift. Why I didn't see it sooner...I just don't know."

"What happened?"

"It was a test...not surprising, obviously, seeing as our entire lives are a series of tests," Elizabeth sighs, turning to meet his eyes as tears became frozen in hers. "She put it out on a ledge to see if I'd risk my life for it...and I did. That's when she gave me the age-old speech of the dangers of love."

"I'm sorry," he says tenderly as he reaches over to hold her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze to express his dismay for her situation.

"It is what it is," she says simply before sitting upright, removing her hand from his hold to interlace her fingers atop her lap. "She eventually gave the puppy back, but I knew it would never be safe in that house. I knew she'd eventually test me again and I'd have to let the puppy die. I couldn't let the puppy die, Nikolas."

"I know," he assures, smiling slightly when she looks at him again. "What did you end up doing?"

"I took the launch to the town and roamed the streets a bit, trying to find the right person to take care of the little thing," Elizabeth breaths in the deep before continuing, "That's when I saw her. A little girl, right around my age, with her family. A normal family. For a while, I simply hid in the bushes, just watching them interact...witnessing what a real family looked like. That's when I knew...I knew that the puppy would be happy with them because...well, I'd be happy with them."

"Elizabeth..."

"Watching them, Nikolas, watching the way they are with each other, it made me realize that I want more for us," Elizabeth says seriously. "I want more than what we've been forced to accept. Sure, we need to be a certain way for the Queen, that's all well and good, but that doesn't mean we have to be those people with each other. That doesn't mean we can't care for each other...that we can't love each other...does it?"

"You know I love you, Princess."

"Just as I love you, brother, but we never express it. We never let ourselves truly feel it." Elizabeth says, placing one hand over his heart. "The queen brought us together, but it is us that choose the connection created between us. You are my brother and I am your sister...I want that to matter past the queen's intentions. I want that to matter long after the queen no longer holds control over our lives."

"I want that, too."

"Good, that's good," Elizabeth lets out a breath of relief, removing her hand from his body in order to retake the previous position. "I know our lives will be tied to the Queen for as long as her plans are still in motion, but I finally feel like there's more to my life than just that. You, Nikolas, you give me that hope. The hope of something better...for both of us."

"Tell me about it," Nikolas voices, gaining a new understanding of just how much his sister has changed since she left, a burning hope igniting within himself as he listens to her. "Tell me about this future you envision."

"It all culminates into one day," she admits, laying down in the grass and gently pulling him down next to her. "It's a hot summer day and we're celebrating something...a birthday maybe...you and I are there each with our own families. And as we stand together, looking upon our families, our insanely happy children who treat each other as we treat each other...our eyes meet and we share this pure understanding of just how precious that moment truly is. Our childhood, all the combat training, and tutoring, none of it matters in that moment because we're happy. We're _finally_ happy and drowning in love. That, Nikolas, is the future I envision for us."

"It is a beautiful image you paint," Nikolas admits, staring up at the sky as he tries to envision the future she had created for them. "Though I can't see it becoming our reality...I so wish it could be and...maybe that's enough to try and fight for it. To try and achieve it."

"You mean that?"

"Of course," Nikolas says wholeheartedly. "We both have our roles to play, but we don't have to play those roles while it's just us. So, if you're up for it, I'll do whatever it takes to keep our connection separate from the Queen until it's no longer necessary to do so."

"Might I be included in your subterfuge?" the voice of their uncle catches them by surprise, not having heard any horses coming up the path.

"Uncle," Nikolas rises to his feet, unknowingly placing himself between his uncle and his sister.

"Relax, nephew," Stefan waves away his concern, walking over to help Elizabeth off the ground, granting her a soft smile. "My apologies, princess, for not being present when you returned."

"It's okay," Elizabeth assures, returning his smile with one of her own. "I've missed you while I was away."

"As I did you," Stefan assures. "I hope it hadn't been too horrific..."

"Horrific enough," she says simply. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," Stefan replies with a shrug. "If you wish to pull one over on mother, it would be a wise decision to place your trust on the only person that cares for both of you as their own."

"You..." Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "You care for me as your own?"

"Yes," Stefan says with his whole heart, taking her hands in his. "From the moment I met you, I knew that you would want more for yourself than the Queen's plan alone. Whatever path you choose, Princess, I'll be there to support you...both of you. No matter the cost."

"Thank you, Uncle," Nikolas says, walking over to stand beside his sister. "That means everything to us."

"The Three Musketeers," Elizabeth whispers teasingly, catching a playful glare from both of them. "What? It's a fitting moniker."

"You would think so," Nikolas chuckles before walking over to her horse to help her back up. "Come now, we should be getting back, there's still some final decisions to be made for your birthday ball."

"Great," she drags sarcastically, allowing him to help her onto her horse. "Just what I need...another ball."


	5. Calling An Audible

**Title:** Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** Rated: T  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Chapter 5: **Calling An Audible

Slamming the phone, Stefan lets out a great sigh of frustration, unable to fathom a reason for such a change in plans this far into their efforts. If his mother was trying to pull a fast one on him as well, Stefan wasn't liking it one bit. Needing to placate the queen until he's able to read the hand she has played, Stefan gets to work on scheduling their departure, knowing he didn't have a choice at this point. Once all the arrangements are made, for their departure and subsequential arrival, Stefan takes a steady breath in as he rises from his seat, having one last thing on his agenda at this point; telling the kids.

For the last three years, they have been existing without much interference from the Queen, he should have known that it would lead to something eventually. With the newest plan set in motion, Stefan almost wishes she would have been a more prominent presence these last three years. Of course, having lived through these last three years, he also knows that he wouldn't give up that time with the two for anything in the world.

So, with no other choice, Stefan makes his way the east wing, knowing he'll find them there. Since Elizabeth picked up a deep passion for the artistic world, they've been spending most of their time in the spare room that's been turned into an art studio for the princess. Thankfully for all involved, Helena found use for such a talent and encouraged her to continue pursuing it, though they are certain the reason for doing so will present itself eventually, they took the momentary win for what it was.

Walking into the studio, he takes a moment to admire the two as they sit in their respective sections, Elizabeth painting while Nikolas finalizes the newest set of propositions, a smile touching his lips as he looks upon them. When it's just the three of them, on the days that they relieve the staff of their duties, there's an entirely different atmosphere within the estate. An almost serene existence as they allow themselves to be exactly who they are, himself included. There's no sense of duty, no sense of obligation, just the three of them as a family. Those are the moments that Stefan treasures. Much like this moment.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, brother, but isn't it still considered impolite to stare?" Elizabeth voices teasingly as she sets her brush down into the holder.

"You are not wrong, sister," Nikolas adds playfully, turning his gaze to Stefan at the door. "Uncle is well aware of that, however, seeing as he had been in charge of that particular lesson."

"Funny," Stefan replies with a slight roll of his eyes, making his way to where they've now situated themselves, together on the couch. "How are the propositions coming along?"

"As expected," Nikolas assures. "Elizabeth and I have gone over every aspect of each proposition, accounted for each variable, and adjusted it to accommodate all involved. Elizabeth ensuring that profits will lean heavily towards Cassadine Industries, of course."

"Of course," Stefan replies knowingly, pleased to find that Elizabeth has taken to the business side of her lessons rather well, knowing she didn't care too much for it. "And your paintings? How are they coming along?"

"I've decided that each collection will contain seven paintings each," Elizabeth explained before gesturing to the one sitting on the easel with the back of the painting being the only thing visible. "That's number four."

"Have you considered my offer?" Stefan decides to ask, knowing this will be her third collection to date. "It won't take much to pull one together."

"As intriguing as your offer is, Uncle, my stand on that remains the same," Elizabeth says simply. "Not until my fifth collection. I've got two more after this one."

"Fair enough," Stefan accepts. "Now...to discuss why I've interrupted your session..."

"The Queen call with new demands?" Nikolas guesses, noting the look on Stefan's face. "Which one of us?"

"Both. Location...Port Charles," Stefan sighs, watching as their hands find the other's, a tight grip between them as they brace themselves for what's to come. "Which one shall we discuss first?"

"Elizabeth's," Nikolas states, knowing that he had to hear her fate before his.

"Your mission is the Webber family. The Queen has created circumstances for the entire Webber family to be in Port Charles," Stefan explains, watching as darkness filtered into her eyes. "She's allowing you to follow through with the plans you had created last year, but she's forbidding you from killing anyone."

"Of course she would," Elizabeth states plainly. "What's her take on wounding them?"

"So long as it's not life-threatening," Stefan concedes. "Their continued existence is her only condition."

"In that case," Elizabeth takes in a sharp breath before nodding once. "I accept."

"She figured you would," Stefan admits, knowing that this was going to be a difficult mission for Elizabeth, whether she wants to admit that to herself or not. "Just be careful."

"Now for Nikolas," Elizabeth says simply, not wanting to promise anything at the moment. "What's his mission?"

"Our missions are almost always reflective of the other," Nikolas voices as he analyzes the look that graces Stefan's face at the mention of his mission. "Factoring in location, I'd have to say my mission pertains to the Spencers...am I right?"

"You are," Stefan concedes, hurting further by the look that grace's Nikolas face, one similar to Elizabeth's. "The youngest Spencer, a Lesley Lu Spencer, is in the hospital in need of a bone marrow transplant. Your mission is to donate your marrow and infiltrate the Spencer clan. Once you do, you'll be contacted with further instructions by the Queen, just know you'll be met with a significant amount of resistance."

"Given the history between our family and theirs, that comes as no surprise," Nikolas states. "I accept."

"Very well," Stefan lets out a deep sigh before rising to his feet. "Get your things situated, pack what's necessary, we'll leave for the airport in an hour."

Without another word spoken, the two siblings make their way to their quarters to gather what was needed, knowing they didn't have much time to come to terms with their new missions. Elizabeth's been researching her family for little over a year now, seeing where each of them ended up, and she couldn't help but wonder how different their lives would be had she not been taken. Not too long after that curiosity took hold, she remembered the truth of what happened. She wasn't taken. She was given. Her family had given her up of their own free will and, for what, money and recognition? How shallow must they be that they'd give up their own child for such frivolous things? Wonder how they explained that to the people around them.

Nikolas, on the other hand, had been abandoned by his mother and left to the care of Helena and Stefan after the death of his father. It wasn't clear how he was going to handle the situation, but he knows that he'll have to utilize all his emotional training to get through it. The rational part of him knows that his half-siblings aren't to blame for the sins of their parents, but it didn't make it hurt any less that his mother chose them over himself. Sure, his lineage isn't quite ideal, but half of who he is stems from her. How could she not choose him? Forcing the questions to remain at bay, he packs up his things and makes his way to his sister's room, intent on having a conversation with her to see where their heads are at with this entire situation.

"Pardon the intrusion, Princess, but might I trouble you for a bit of conversation before our departure?" Nikolas strings a bunch of words together, knowing it'll pull her out of his spunk she's found herself in. "There she is."

"Why now?" Elizabeth ponders aloud, zipping up her luggage before plopping down on the bed, gesturing for him to join her. "Every time the Queen spoke of those people there was an understanding that we were years away from this mission."

"Sweet princess, it flatters me that you think me capable of comprehending the Queen," Nikolas says softly, shaking his head. "Why the Queen does what she does is only evident to the Queen herself. The rest of us are merely along for the ride."

"If you had to wager a guess..."

"If I had to wager a guess..." he looks at her for a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking. "I'd say that the girl's condition plays a factor. Considering the condition she placed on your mission, I'd say that both families' continued existence plays a major factor in the Queen's plans. Why she insists on keeping them all alive is beyond me, but - then again - we aren't exactly here to question her intentions, are we?"

Knowing he wasn't wrong, the two decide to leave the conversation there before they gather their things and make their way to the front of the estate, ready for whatever awaits them in that small, quaint New York town. The venture from the estate to the airport straight through the flight to the small town, the two go over all the files the Queen has granted them, needing as much information as they can grasp before they land. Elizabeth's going in with hands-on knowledge of the town while Nikolas is playing catchup yet both on the same level as far as knowledge of their respective families is concerned.

"Where's your head at?" Nikolas asks her once he's laying belly down on a hospital gurney awaiting the doctors.

"Nowhere," she lies as she sits in front of him.

"Dishonesty doesn't become you, sister," Nikolas counters, eyeing her intently. "Talk to me. Where's your head at?"

"You have enough to worry about," Elizabeth counters simply. "You should..."

"You should stop avoiding the topic," Nikolas cuts her off, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Out with it."

"This...thing you're doing...donating bone marrow," Elizabeth lets out a sharp breath. "You'll be fine...right? This won't have lasting effects, will it?"

"No," Nikolas assures, smiling slightly, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Fear not, sweet Princess, your Prince will not be so easily defeated."

"You better not be," Elizabeth threatens sternly, gripping his hands tightly in hers, firmly meeting his eyes. "I will kill every last one of them if you don't make it past this."

"You flatter me," Nikolas teases, watching as she relaxes out of her stern state to crack a smile for his benefit. "I'll be fine. Promise."

"Okay," she whispers. "I better go. Got my own mission to fulfill after all."

"Yeah," Nikolas gives her a nod to get closer before placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "See you back at home."

"As you wish, my prince," she agrees, rising to her feet to return the favor, placing a kiss upon his forehead. "See you."

Walking out of the room they have him in, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before she turns around, taking one last look at him before making a silent exit from the hospital. Stepping out into the streets of the town, she secures her jacket around her before making her way to the one place she knows she'll gain some information, the local diner. She caught a few side glances from the townies, but none were to keen on approaching her. Not uncommon. Growing up under the watchful eye of Helena has cast a certain image upon her that tends to keep others at a distance. She had just been turning the corner to the diner when a great big dog came bounding towards her, knocking her off her feet and right onto her backside. Tears welling up in her eyes, she gently touches the face of the dog, letting out a soft sigh when it eagerly leaned into her touch.

"It's you...isn't it?" Elizabeth whispers, staring into the eyes of the dog. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh my gosh," the startled voice of the dog's owner sounds off into the air as she quickly rushed over to get the dog off of her. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He's not usually like this...not with strangers anyway. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth voices, recognizing the girl from the park as she helps her to her feet, smiling slightly before dusting herself off. "I'm okay."

"I'm glad," she says with gratitude, confused as her dog continued to nudge at Elizabeth. "Truly, I have no idea what's gotten into him..."

"I do," Elizabeth whispered, clearing her throat at the curious look on the girl's face. "He used to be mine."

"Oh...wow...um, yeah, okay," she squints her eyes slightly before shaking her head. "Yeah, you look like the girl in the park..."

"You saw me?"

"Yeah," she admits. "I tried to go after you, but it was like you just disappeared."

"Pretty much," Elizabeth admits, absentmindedly petting the dog. "I just couldn't take care of him anymore."

"That's..." she started to say but stopped at the look in Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm Emily, by the way...Emily Quartermaine."

"Elizabeth Cassadine," Elizabeth concedes, watching as understanding fills the other girl's eyes. "From the look on your face, I take it that my family's reputation precedes me."

"Yeah, kind of...Lucky's my best friend...Lucky Spencer," Emily explains. "His family and yours...well, they've had a long-standing feud..."

"More like a war."

"Yeah," Emily smiles slightly. "I'm sure most of what he's told me is exaggerated..."

"It's not...which is why this marks the end of this conversation," Elizabeth says as she drops her hands to her sides. "Thanks for taking care of my dog...he was always a special one. Anyway...take care...both of you."

"Elizabeth, wait..." Emily calls out to her, stopping her from walking off. "I was just about to have lunch...maybe you'd like to join me? In the shared interest of Buddy."

"You named him Buddy?"

"Yeah," Emily says softly. "He just looks like a Buddy, you know?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth agrees, chuckling softly. "As much as I'd like to...it's better if we didn't."

"Look, I know your family and Lucky's have problems..." Emily says carefully. "But we're not them and...I'd really like to know the girl that gave me my best friend. Buddy...he's gotten me through a lot...all the dark times...and I'd...I'd just like to get to know you. If that's okay."

"I..." she fixed her lips to decline once again, but the words didn't form. The memory from the past resurfaces and swallows her whole. That need to know the kind of love the girl so clearly possesses. To know the girl she so freely gave her puppy to. "Yeah...okay. If you're sure you don't mind associating with someone like me...I accept."

Elizabeth falls into silence as they walk over to the table outside the diner to sit down, surprised when a waitress came out almost instantly, taking their order before retreating back into the diner. Watching her as she interacts with the people around her, Elizabeth can see that she was raised a lot different than she was. There's this light that she exudes, this innate sense of goodness that just radiates from within, and she wonders if she could be capable of such goodness. After everything she's done in her life, she isn't certain of that, but it didn't stop her from hoping.

"So you're a real-life princess...like tiara, castle, throne...the whole package?" Emily questions her curiously at the mention of her title.

"Tiara...sometimes...castle, not quite...the Queen's more intrigued by private islands than castles," Elizabeth concedes. "As far as thrones are concerned, we usually only pull those out on special occasion."

"Wow...I never thought I'd ever meet an actual princess," Emily replies with intrigue. "Should I refer to you with your title or...your highness..."

"Liz will do just fine," Elizabeth chuckles. "Besides, you may not use titles here, but - considering your family's stature - you're pretty much a princess."

"Huh...Princess Emily," she laughs softly. "Interesting ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth smiles softly. "Sure does."

"Emily, great, I was hoping to catch you here," a girl voices, gaining both their attention as she walks over to them. "I was hoping we could go to the library tomorrow. Do you think that's possible?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Emily says with a shake of her head. "Sara, there's someone I want you to meet...Sara, this is Liz, she used to be Buddy's owner before I got him."

"Wow, okay," Sara smiles brightly, "It's nice to meet you, Liz."

"Sure," Elizabeth voices, realizing who the girl is, a part of her wanting to spit out the thousands of questions, but not allowing even one to slip out. Not yet. "Same."

"Anyway, Emily, tomorrow say around eight?" Sara turns her attention back to Emily. "I'll bring the coffee."

"Sounds like a plan," Emily says, waving at Sara as she walks away before turning her attention back to Elizabeth. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah...she just looked so familiar...like I've met her before...I don't know," Elizabeth sighs, turning her attention to the menu. "Just can't place it."

"Maybe you have met her. Her name's Sara Webber, her family comes to town once in a while to visit her grandparents," Emily explains. "Maybe you met her while you were both in town."

"Maybe," Elizabeth agrees with a shrug. "Does she have any siblings?"

"A brother," Emily concedes. "It's always been just the two of them."

"No sister?"

"Nope," Emily shakes her head. "Her parents stopped trying after they had Sara. According to her, they only ever wanted a set, one boy and one girl."

"That's nice," Elizabeth comments, forcing herself to control her emotions before meeting Emily's eyes. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Two brothers and one sister," Emily admits. "You?"

"One brother," Elizabeth smiles with the thought of her brother. "Speaking of which...he's actually in the hospital and I should be heading back...this was nice Quartermaine. Maybe I'll see you around."

"I'd like that," Emily says, taking the receipt to jot down her number and hand it to Elizabeth. "Give me a call sometime...we can set something up."

"Sure," Elizabeth says, rising to her feet. "Take care."

Tucking the number into her pocket, Elizabeth quickly makes her way back to the hospital, needing a consult before she can go any further with her plans. Quietly making her way through the hospital, she lets out a deep sigh, finding her brother's room empty. Surmising that they must still be donating his bone marrow, Elizabeth makes her way down the halls in search of her uncle, finding him just outside the O.R. One look at her and he knew, somehow he always knows. Guiding her to an empty room, he shuts the door and waits patiently for the get her thoughts together.

"They don't know I exist," Elizabeth says with a heavy heart. "Their children...they don't know I exist...what do I do with that?"

"I can't answer that for you," Stefan says carefully. "I can tell you that you don't have to do it. You don't have to interact with those people."

"What do you mean?"

"Nikolas's orders are set...he has no choice...but the Queen didn't order you to do this," Stefan explains. "She's allowing you to do it, but you don't have to."

"I...I think I do," Elizabeth replies after some thought, meeting his eyes with intent. "I need to face them...for them to see me...to know what their choices created."

"Okay," Stefan accepts. "Then you already know what you need to do."

"Yeah...I do."

"Go on," Stefan says softly. "Call if you need me."

"I will," she whispers, accepting the hug he offers, letting out a deep sigh before releasing her hold on him. "Thank you."

"I love you, Princess."

"As I do you, Uncle."

Leaving the hospital once again, Elizabeth mentally runs through different scenarios, trying to come up with the right one for what she was about to do. The more she thought about it, however, the more of a headache she gained, too many variables not adding up. How does she get them all in one room? The even bigger question being, how will she keep their attention once she does get them in a room together? With her parents not even acknowledging that she existed, what's to stop them from calling the cops right away? Proof...she needs proof. That'll make the transition easier...then she'll get her answers. She needs unbiased proof...which meant asking for a favor from a certain Quartermaine. Stopping by a payphone, she decides to make the call, wanting this over with as soon as possible, praying she chooses to help her.

"Emily, hi, it's Liz," she says carefully. "This is going to sound completely insane, but I need your help. Can you meet me at the diner later? Also...can you bring Sara with you? I'll explain it all there, I promise. Thanks...see you then."


	6. Uncertainty

**Title:** Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** Rated: T  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Chapter 6:** Uncertainty

Cold. Wet. Pain. As her senses return to her, Elizabeth focuses what little consciousness she's recovered to assess her current condition, both physically and atmospherically. There's an almost misty presence in the air, her body dripping wet, with pain shooting down her arms as she feels her body swaying ever so slightly. A familiar feeling, one she's become quite used to over the years, the feeling of being hung by her arms, her feet hovering a few inches from the ground. Not the most lenient punishment the Queen has dished out, but it also wasn't the worst she's done. Which gave her the understanding that she could still recover from her lack in judgment. Before she can gain the Queen's forgiveness, however, she needs to free herself from her bindings, escape the cave they've clearly placed her in, and face the Queen's disappointment in her tactics.

Breathing in deep, she holds her breath, allowing her mind to calm itself as she works on shutting down all nonessential emotions, centering her mind on the task at hand. Slowly exhaling, she opens her eyes, keeping her breathing leveled as she takes a look around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. No guards. Good. Adjusting her hands, she uses the limited space given to her to figure out what they used to bind her hands, feeling the familiar surface of handcuffs. Huh. Gripping the chain attached to the cuffs, she lifts herself up to get the key she attached to her hair-tie as a precautionary measure. You just never know when a set could come in handy.

Undoing the cuffs, she drops to the ground, the pain surging through her body as she tries to stand upright. Just great. Looks like the Queen put most of her frustration into the pain inflicted rather than her captivity. Making her way over to the table, she finds the usual minimal medical supplies, just enough to patch herself up before she continues on her way. Quickly patching up her wounds, she makes her way out of the cave, not at all surprised to find that she was taken to Spoon Island. What better place to obtain privacy than your very own island? She was surprised, however, to see the sun starting to rise. She was left there overnight.

"Nikolas," she whispers, taking the pathway up to the estate, accepting the robe from Alfred as she makes her way inside, finding the Queen in the study. "Your Majesty."

"Sit," Helena states. "Eat. We'll talk when you're done."

"As you wish, my Queen," she replies plainly, moving to sit down before the food laid out for her. "Would it be too much to ask of Nikolas's condition?"

"The procedure was a success," Helena concedes, meeting her eyes for a second before turning her gaze to the file in front of her. "He'll be released later on today. Now, do as I've instructed."

Allowing the silence to fall over them, Elizabeth does as she's been instructed and consumes all that sits before her, knowing that it was just another test from the Queen. An innocent way of seeing if she'd oblige her the simplest of requests. Once she was finished, the staff came into the room, removing the dishes before leaving them to their own accord once again. Darkness filled the Queen's eyes as her gaze landed upon Elizabeth, a look she has memorized all too well over the years, the Queen was not pleased at all.

"Do you know why you've been punished?" Helena questions firmly as she rises to her feet, towering over Elizabeth, her hands flat against the desk. "State your guilt."

"I, Princess Elizabeth Cassadine, am guilty of disobeying my Queen," Elizabeth states formally, sitting frigidly still in a proper position. "In an attempt to fulfill my own desires, I made a choice to enlist others in my mission, regardless of the orders set before me. All punishments derived from such foolishness, as deemed fit by my Queen, will be readily and willingly accepted in an attempt to redeem myself in the eyes of my Queen."

"Your mission is yours and yours alone to fulfill," Helena says after a moment. "I granted you the ability to fulfill the plans set forth from our last meeting. You were not granted the choice to stray from that path. Have I made myself clear on that standing?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Elizabeth bows her head in acceptance.

"I had expected so much more from you," Helena voices solemnly, retaking her seat. "Have your lessons and training amounted to nothing? After all these years, have you truly not learned anything I've been trying to teach you?"

"I made an immature choice in an effort to lessen the resistance on the family's part," Elizabeth explains herself as best she could. "Clearly it wasn't the right choice to make and I should have known better than to result to such tactics. It is not, however, a reflection of my abilities nor my knowledge gained from years in your care, my Queen. I can do better, your Majesty. I _will_ do better."

"Given your recent track record, I am inclined to believe you," Helena replies with thought. "Your mission, however, will be postponed until your maturity is proven. Till then, you are to assist Nikolas in his efforts. What with your new connection to the young Quartermaine girl, I see your assistance to be quite useful to that extent. Help him accomplish his mission and we shall revisit yours at its completion."

"As you wish, my Queen," Elizabeth says shortly, frustrated with her mission being tabled. "Shall I debrief Prince Nikolas on the changes?"

"Certainly," Helena says simply. "And, Princess, remember...I'm always watching."

"As you should," Elizabeth replies, rising to her feet. "Thank you, my Queen, for your humble leniency. I will do better in the future to honor your wishes as you see fit."

Permitted to leave the island, she quickly makes her way to the launch, not caring for her appearance in any way. Her main focus being Nikolas and making her way to him. She knows that he said he'll be fine and that they'd regroup at the estate when he's released, but she couldn't help the need to see him. Not with what happened to her hanging in the balance. She had believed themselves having free reign over their missions, but that's no longer the case. Each step they take continues to be under the watchful eye of the Queen and she can't help but wonder what that'll mean for them in the long run.

"Princess, you look..." Nikolas starts to say when she comes into view but is quickly cut off when she walks right into his arms. "What happened?"

"The Queen," she whispers, hugging him tightly, needing the comfort he always seems to provide for her. "I took a risk and she punished me in full. I never should have done it."

"Hey," Nikolas says carefully, gently pulling her back to meet her eyes. "Whatever you did...whatever risk you took...none of it warrants her level of punishment. Now sit and tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she goes into detail about meeting the girl that she gave her dog to and all that transpired because of it. She tells him about the Webbers and the tale they have spun as if she had never existed. As she explained her decision in regard to her mission, she could see that he was actually impressed with her line of thought, believing he'd probably take that route if it had been him. The Queen, however, didn't agree with that sentiment and thus her new conditions are born. One of which Nikolas didn't appreciate, knowing how much Elizabeth wanted answers from the people that gave her away.

"I'll be released in another hour or so, we'll discuss this further at home," Nikolas says after a long moment of thought, moving to stand in front of her. "Till then, I want you to get checked out by an actual nurse. No offense, Princess, but you look absolutely dreadful."

"Way to flatter a girl, my Prince," Elizabeth counters, hopping off the bed. "I've already bandaged up what needed bandaging and I'll wash up once we get home."

"Humor a Prince's needs to ensure your health remains uncompromised by the Queen's desire to retain control," Nikolas counters with his innocent puppy dog eyes that always hits her right in the heart each time. "It'll only take a few moments of your time. Surely you can spare a few moments for the sake of your brother's sanity."

"One day, fair Prince, that look will have no hold on me," Elizabeth states teasingly as she pulls open the door. "Do not leave this building without my knowledge. Understood?"

"Loud and clear, your Highness," Nikolas executes a slight bow. "I shall await your return."

"The things I'm willing to do for the sake of your sanity," Elizabeth mutters as she walks out of the room in search of medical personnel and finding her uncle instead. "Uncle."

"Princess," Stefan voices with a hint of sadness, clearly knowing had happened to her. "I was on my way to the island...I just heard..."

"It wasn't too bad," Elizabeth assures him. "I'm here to be examined. Before you jump to conclusions, it's merely for Nikolas's sake, you know how he gets."

"Of course," Stefan tries for a slight smile, knowing she didn't take too well with them worrying over her. "I'll show you the way."

"Thank you."

The examination didn't take too long, the cover story being that she had been ruffed up while horseback riding, the injuries pretty consistent with such a tale. Once she was fixed up and given preventative medication, Elizabeth made her way back to her brother's room to await his release. As she was making her way to his room, she catches a glimpse of the woman that had abandoned him so long ago, his mother. It was clear on her face that she's conflicted with the situation she has found herself in. If she didn't know any better, Elizabeth could almost swear that the woman actually loved Nikolas to some point, but she couldn't see how that could be true. Not after what they've heard about the woman. Shaking her head, she makes her way to his room and walks inside, finding him pretty much as shaken up as the woman that had just left.

"Nikolas..." she tries to think of something to say, but the look in his eyes cut deep into her heart, it's a look she knows well.

"Not here," he replies simply, walking over to wrap his arms around her, holding her close as his heart shatters and his mind becomes conflicted. "I hate this town."

"You and I both, brother," she whispers, holding tightly to him, feeling his pain seep into her heart.

Whatever the Queen wished to accomplish with these missions, Elizabeth isn't quite certain she wants to know her reasoning anymore. Not when it destroys her brother as it has and leaves them both as conflicted as they are with how they're meant to move forward. What could possibly benefit the Queen by sending them on these missions now? Taking in a deep breath, she leaves all thoughts of their missions and what's to follow on the back burner, resigning herself to just be there for her brother. Everything else will be discussed once they leave the hospital. For now, they will just hold onto each other, the only true family they have in this mess and pray that they can find a way to turn this around for themselves. There had to be better for them in the future. There just had to be.


	7. Friends

**Title:** Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** Rated: T  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Chapter 7: **Friends

Dipping the tip of her paintbrush into the paint, Elizabeth gently strokes the color over the canvas, needing the escape it provides to get her mental chaos into order. On the one hand, she can go against the Queen's wishes and continue her path to retrieve the answers she so desperately needs, regardless of the punishments that will undoubtedly occur. On the other hand, she can oblige the Queen's request and prove herself, she's waited this long for answers, surely she can wait longer, right? Taking the Queen's path, it'll free herself up to be there for her brother, regardless of the lack of progress in her own mission. Wasn't that the point of this whole thing? To ensure a future for each other...so, by helping him complete his mission, wouldn't that be the first step in accomplishing that?

"Pardon the intrusion, your Highness, but the ever so dashing Prince of this fine estate would like a moment of your time if possible," the voice of her brother pulls her from her thoughts to turn a curious look in his direction. "What's your count so far?"

"This is the last one for the third collection," Elizabeth concedes, dropping the paintbrush into the canister before walking over to him. "I'm a little stumped on what my next collection will portray. I've done darkness, innocence, and - most recently - the rise of a princess. What should come after that?"

"It'll come to you," Nikolas says without a shred of doubt. "Alfred says you're expecting company."

"I am," Elizabeth concedes with a shrug. "Damage control."

"Ah, the girl you were meant to meet up with," Niklas says with understanding. "Well, I hope that turns out well, for your sake."

"My sake?"

"For you to have a true friend, apart from the overcast of the Queen, it's something I have always hoped for," Nikolas explains. "I know she wants you to befriend this girl for the sake of my mission, but it doesn't have to be that way. This is your chance to create something real for yourself. I say take it, see where it takes you, and allow yourself to be a thirteen-year-old girl for once in your life."

"How do I create something real with someone that will never know who I truly am?" Elizabeth counters seriously, gesturing around her as she says, "This, all of this, no one can know about any of it, you know that."

"Maybe they can," Nikolas challenges. "I'm not saying to tell her the whole story right away, but if she's as great as you think she is then maybe it'll benefit you to have a true ally besides yours truly."

"Maybe."

"Give it a real chance and let it come naturally," Nikolas suggests. "First step in separating us from her."

"Okay," she whispers, understanding where he was going with this. "I will."

"Good," he replies, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Go on, get back to your painting. I'll show your guest in when she arrives."

Smiling softly, Nikolas watches as she makes her way back over the painting, making an internal prayer that this friendship she has stumbled her way into will be more than the Queen envisions. Staying for a moment longer, he takes a deep breath and turns on his heels, having his own mission that needs to be handled. Regardless of the Queen's demands, essentially this is his family and he'll deal with it as he sees fit. Through the clutter and chaos, he knows that nothing can truly destroy him, no matter the outcome, not as long as he still has his sister by his side in the end.

"Hello, you must be Emily Quartermaine, I'm Nikolas Cassadine," Nikolas greets as he steps aside to allow her entrance. "Please, come in, Elizabeth's awaiting your arrival in her studio."

Emily couldn't really say much, her attention being sucked in by the decor found through the estate, impressed that anyone could out decorate her own family. She had thought her family's estate was bad enough, this estate put theirs to shame, an estate fit for royalty. Walking through the halls a couple of steps behind him, Emily does her best to just take it all in, wondering what kind of childhood could really be created from such an estate. Taking a deep breath, she places the smile back on her face, remembering why she was even there to begin with. Elizabeth. Someone she can truly see herself being friends with and she couldn't wait. Something told her that this was the kind of friendship meant to happen and she hopes that's true.

"Your Highness, my apologies for interrupting your session once again, but your guest has arrived," Nikolas voices as Emily stands just out of sight behind him, the gentleness in his voice puts a soft smile on Emily's, their connection reminding her a lot of her connection to her own brothers. "Shall I show her in?"

"If you feel inclined to, I'd surely appreciate it, my Prince," Elizabeth replies with a hint of laughter in her tone. "The third collection is officially complete. Just two more to go before the planning can begin."

"I'm sure Uncle is growing ever so anxious for that day to arrive," Nikolas comments, sidestepping to allow Emily to walk into the room. "Miss Emily Quartermaine for your Highness. Do alert the staff if you should find yourself in need of anything, Princess."

"I'll keep that in mind, Prince Nikolas, thank you," Elizabeth rolls her eyes slightly as a chuckle escapes her brother's lips. "You may exit from whence you came."

"As you wish, your Highness," Nikolas bows ever so slightly before turning to Emily. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Quartermaine. I do hope you enjoy your stay in our humble estate."

"Thank you, I think I will," Emily replies, watching as he walks out of the studio and shuts the door behind him before turning to Elizabeth. "Hi."

"Hey," Elizabeth smiles slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Emily shakes her head. "This place is..."

"Yeah," Elizabeth says when Emily can't find the right words to describe the estate. "It can be a bit much. We royals have an image to uphold after all."

"I can see that," Emily admits. "Do you ever get tired of using your titles with each other?"

"Not really," Elizabeth replies after some thought. "We don't use it as a formality. It's really hard to explain...it's just how we are with each other...a way to make our titles mean something...I must sound crazy to you."

"No, not at all," Emily assures. "I get what you mean. It's something you share with your brother that no one else can take from."

"Yeah," Elizabeth shakes her head. "Exactly...anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for leaving you hanging last night. I really didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Emily says sincerely, gesturing to Elizabeth's body. "Clearly, you had a good reason for not showing up...does it hurt?"

"Not that much," Elizabeth replies, almost forgetting the bandages on her body. "Superficial, mostly, nothing life-threatening."

"So...this is your studio, huh?" Emily questions as she walks further into the room to take a look at the paintings hanging about from Elizabeth's completed collections. "Art must be something you're truly passionate about."

"It is," Elizabeth admits, watching Emily's reactions as she walks about the room. "It's the one thing in my life that's all mine."

"They're amazing," Emily comments as she walks over to a painting that immediately caught her eye. "Can you tell me what this one's about?"

"Sure," Elizabeth says as she stands next to her, not at all surprised that this particular painting is the one that caught her eye, it was the one that portrayed the most emotion. "But, first, I need you to tell me what you see."

"Um, okay," Emily glances at Elizabeth before turning back to the painting. "I see what looks like a baby in the middle of the painting...two pairs of hands on either side of the baby...one dark...one light...almost as if there was some kind of struggle happening...am I right?"

"Yes," Elizabeth smiles slightly, her eyes focused on the painting as the story of her birth floods her mind. "This is a painting of the day I was born."

"Oh, okay, so, one set of hands is your parents, right?" Emily looks at Elizabeth, watching as she simply nods her head, confirming her assumption. "And the other...a doctor?"

"Sadly, no," Elizabeth shakes her head. "Those are the hands of the woman my parents gave me away to."

"Wha..." Emily couldn't believe her ears, unable to look away from Elizabeth. "They gave you away?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth shakes her head, deciding that the truth is the only path now, hoping against hope that the trust she's placing in Emily won't be the worst mistake of her life. "I wasn't always a Princess...when I was born...I was a regular person...born to two doctors in Boulder, Colorado...with a brother and a sister."

"Wait..." Emily looks at Elizabeth closely, really closely, and it was then that she saw it. She couldn't believe it, but there it was. "Sara...she's your sister?"

"Essentially...yes," Elizabeth says softly. "I wasn't part of there family for long, though...not even a full day...before I was given to Helena Cassadine."

"I don't understand...why...why would they give you to that woman?" Emily questions in confusion, having heard all the horrible things that Helena was capable of. "I mean...Sara...god, Sara doesn't even know you exist...that's...that's just crazy."

"The Webbers were in business with Helena. They were so deep in that they couldn't find a way out of their arrangements," Elizabeth explains. "In a last ditch effort, they asked Helena for a way out and, so, she gave them one. Their unborn child for their freedom from her. She had made them believe that I'd be returned in five years, but Helena had other plans. As far as they are concerned, I died before I even turned one."

"That's...I don't even have words for what that is..." Emily tries to process the information, but she just can't seem to understand any of it. "Five years or indefinitely...for your parents to just give you to a woman that's clearly unstable, to say the least, I just...I have no words."

"If you think that's unthinkable..." Elizabeth scoffed slightly, shaking her head. "Don't even get me started on the way we've been raised."

"So...Nikolas..."

"Not my biological brother, but he's the closest thing I've got to one," Elizabeth explains. "Blood couldn't make us any closer than we already are."

"I can see that," Emily admits, smiling softly. "Was that why you wanted me to bring Sara with me?"

"I was hoping to run a DNA test between the two of us," Elizabeth explains. "So that I could have proof to show the Webbers when I told them who I am."

"Makes sense," Emily agrees. "What happened?"

"Helena," Elizabeth states plainly, gesturing to the bandages much like Emily had earlier. "Let's just say, she didn't appreciate my tactics. We're raised to follow her orders to the letter...asking for help wasn't part of those orders...these being punishment for disobeying the Queen."

"I...I can't even..." Emily could feel her heart breaking for the kind of life that Elizabeth and her brother must have suffered through at the hands of that woman. "Can I...if you don't mind..."

Elizabeth simply shrugged before removing the bandages over her wrists, showing Emily the cuts along her wrists from the handcuffs, the obvious abuse being too much for the young girl as tears welled up in her eyes. Clearly, Emily didn't know such pain growing up because wounds like these no longer affect Elizabeth in the same way. Wrapping it back up, Elizabeth walks over to the table to get Emily a napkin, not having intended to make the girl cry.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that not everyone had the childhood like Nikolas and I had," Elizabeth whispers, watching as Emily wipes at her tears. "If it makes you feel any better, this isn't the worst punishment I've ever had...I just mean, these don't hurt as much."

"It doesn't make me feel better, actually. This is just horrible," Emily sighs. "Did you ever think of running away? I mean, I'm sure my parents won't mind taking you in...we could call child services..."

"As nice as that sounds, there's no escaping the Queen, trust me, I've tried," Elizabeth replies simply. "Nikolas and I just have to finish our missions...once the Queen gets what she wants...we'll be free. We just have to hang in until then."

"You shouldn't have to hang in till then," Emily points out seriously. "Is she why you couldn't keep Buddy?"

"He was just a test, she never truly intended for me to keep him," Elizabeth explains. "She gave me him to teach me the destructive nature of love. When she put him in danger, I risked my life to save him and failed the point of her test. I gave him up because...I just knew he wouldn't be safe with me."

"Like I said...horrible," Emily says seriously. "Someone should really arrest that woman."

"Someone should really kill her, but that's not bound to happen," Elizabeth shakes her head of the thoughts that began to form. "Look, I didn't invite you here to burden you with my horrible childhood, I really just wanted to see if we could be friends."

"Me, too," Emily agrees. "But part of being friends is caring about the other person's wellbeing. If that's what punishment is like in this family...you have got to find a way to escape...a way to have a normal life...a safe life."

"I don't know how to do that," Elizabeth admits, letting out a sigh of frustration. "This is the only life I know. Missions...combat training...punishments...it's all I know."

"That's not true," Emily points out. "I mean, I see you and your brother...the love you share...that's gotta give you hope that there's more out there...more love just waiting for you."

"And who would give it to me?" Elizabeth counters firmly. "The family that gave me to the Queen to begin with? Should I expect love from those people?"

"Maybe," Emily says gently. "But there are two people that know nothing about it...two innocent people that I know would love to know about you...to know they have a sister."

"I...as much as I'd like to...there's no escaping the Queen," Elizabeth says after a long moment. "She's already ordered me not to tell them the truth of who I am...I can't risk her punishing me again...not this soon. If I mess up twice in a short amount of time...I ended up in the hospital for a month the last time I did that."

"Okay, you can't go to them, but maybe I can," Emily suggests. "What if I told them about you? I'll go to Sara and I'll get her to help me break it to your family. At least, that way, if it works out, you'll see that there's more for you outside of Helena's control."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," Emily smiles reassuringly. "What are friends for, right?"

"I..." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Do you really think Sara will believe you?"

"I can be quite convincing," Emily laughs softly. "It's one of my better qualities."

"I can't even begin to thank you for doing this," Elizabeth says, tears welling up in her eyes as she stares at Emily, unable to comprehend the level of kindness Emily was just freely giving her.

"No thanks necessary," Emily assures. "You gave me Buddy, remember? Its only fitting that I help you connect to your family."

Unable to resist it any longer, Elizabeth throws her arms around Emily, the tears falling as she holds tight to her friend. In all her life, she has never known anyone outside of Nikolas and her uncle that was willing to show her any form of kindness. For Emily to go above and beyond, to not only sympathize with her situation but also assist her in her mission, she just couldn't put it into words. Whispering a thank you to Emily, she pulls away to meet her friend's eyes, it was all just too much.

"I'll give you a call once I've got everything set up," Emily says wholeheartedly as they make their way to the launch. "I won't let you down, promise."

"I can't thank you enough for doing this, Emily."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth," Emily says with a soft smile. "I'll be in touch soon."


	8. Acceptance

**Title:** Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** Rated: T  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Chapter 8:** Acceptance

Sticking to the shadows, Elizabeth carefully makes her way through the streets, silently making her way into the hospital. Taking a deep breath, she steadies her nerves, her heart sinking as she forces herself to see the reality set before her. This was her plan all along. A bitter pill to swallow, but one she has been forced to none the less. Waiting until she's alone, Elizabeth walks into the hospital room, finding her first and only friend lying in the bed, hooked up to these godawful machines. Each step heavy, like she weighed a thousand pounds, Elizabeth walks over to the bed, dropping into the seat beside her.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth whispers, gently taking Emily's hand into hers. "I should have known...I...this is all my fault."

"It's not," Emily voices tiredly, her eyes slowly opening to look at her friend. "This was an accident..."

"No," she sighs. "It wasn't."

"Yes, it was," Emily insists. "I wasn't paying attention at the crosswalk, the car came out of nowhere, they even stayed with me till the police and ambulance arrived."

"This is the Queen's doing," Elizabeth states firmly. "She will never let the truth get out. She will never let me know my family."

"Liz..."

"I just hope you can forgive me for getting you involved," Elizabeth sighs, settling back into the seat. "I should have learnt that lesson the first time. I'm sorry."

"You can't blame yourself..."

"I don't. I blame her." Elizabeth lowers her head heavily as she tries to get her thoughts together. "And, until she gets what she wants, things like this will only get worse. My life, for the time being, is set in stone. Yours, however, is not and I will do whatever it takes to keep it that way."

"Wait...what does that mean?" Emily props herself up on the bed, meeting Elizabeth's eyes as it raises to meet hers. "This isn't goodbye, is it? Tell me this isn't goodbye."

"I can't," Elizabeth sighs. "Because it is."

"No! No," Emily snaps seriously. "You can't walk away now. You can't just give up."

"I'm not," Elizabeth holds Emily's hand securely in hers. "I'm not giving up, but I'm also not risking your life to free mine."

"Elizabeth...please."

"You are the first friend I have ever made and you will always matter to me," Elizabeth promises. "For now, our time in each other's lives are done, but I will see you again one day."

"Liz..." Emily tried to find an argument, but none were strong enough to verbalize. "I care about you, too...please...don't do this."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispers, forcing her tears to remain at bay as tears fall down Emily's cheeks. "Before I leave...I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll keep the secret," Elizabeth pleads with her. "They can never know the truth. They can never know that I'm still alive. I know it's hard and I have no right asking you this, but...please...I need you to do this for me. Please."

"I...I don't know how you can accept this life," Emily whispers, her heart hurting for her friend. "You deserve so much more than this. You deserve a real family."

"It was my family that got me into this mess," Elizabeth reminds her. "Once the Queen's desires are fulfilled...once this is all over...I'll have my life. Please. Promise me."

"Okay...okay," Emily lets out a deep breath, forcing herself to be strong for her friend. "As long as you promise me something in return."

"Name it."

"When this is all over...when you finish whatever it is that you need to finish...you'll come back and you'll tell them who you are," Emily says seriously. "That you'll put an end to the lie once and for all."

"I promise," she whispers with her whole heart, rising to her feet touch her forehead to Emily's, shutting her eyes tightly. "Thank you for everything, Emily. For taking care of Buddy, for being my friend...you'll never truly know how much that's meant to me. Thank you."

"We will see each other again," Emily calls out to her as she's about to leave. "One way or another, we will see each other again, Elizabeth."

Holding her gaze for a long moment, smiling a smile of acceptance, she grants her a single nod before walking out the door and not looking back. Hardening her heart, she takes the path that will bring her back to the island, placing herself before the Queen once again. She should have known that this was the reason behind it all. It all started with Buddy and now it has lead to this. Taking a deep breath in, letting it out slowly, she holds her ground against the elder woman.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your blatant demand for a meeting?" Helena questions simply, intrigued by the woman that now stands before her.

"Your days of hurting the people I care about are over, your Majesty," Elizabeth states sternly. "You wanted me to cut all ties to my former life, congratulations, you've achieved just that. I will no longer search out my origins or the people I've stemmed from. This is my family and this will be all I am until you state otherwise. Make no mistake, my Queen, if you ever hurt anyone of them...in any way...I will make it my life's mission to turn all you've taught me against you. That much, I promise you."

"About time you've tapped into the Cassadine hidden within you," Helena smirks proudly. "You have my word for as long as you remain faithful to the prophecy."

"Then we're agreed," Elizabeth states before dipping into a curtsey. "Goodnight, your Majesty."

"With the change in plans, however, your presence in this town is no longer necessary," Helena says firmly. "Tomorrow, you'll be on the first flight back to Greece where your training will continue. Understood?"

"Understood," Elizabeth states bitingly. "Your Majesty."

Turning on her heels, her back stiff, she briskly walks out of the room and straight to her studio. Locking the door, she drops to the ground, screaming out her cries as she wraps her arms around herself. Anger floods her entire being as she realizes all that's transpired within her life. She was nothing more than a pawn in the Queen's schemes. She never should have let her hopes take control of her the way it did. She never should have let herself dare to dream of a better life. This is her life. For now. This her life for now. One day, she'll be old enough to do what's necessary. One day, she'll be strong enough, but that day isn't today. No. Today, she's a thirteen-year-old girl with a role to play and play it she shall.

"Princess," Nikolas greets her the next morning when she makes her way to the breakfast table. "I heard about your friend, I'm sorry."

"She'll be fine, she's strong," Elizabeth states simply, pulling up a chair and sitting down, ignoring his look of confusion. "Before I forget, I'm set to leave back to Greece to continue my training within the next hour. I thought it best that you be made aware of that."

"I don't understand," Nikolas voices, the look in Elizabeth's eyes giving him a horrifying feeling in the pit of his stomach, moving to kneel beside her. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that the Queen bested me and revealed her true intentions for the mission she set me on," Elizabeth states, meeting his eyes firmly. "Isolation. From my past and the people in it. Making it so that all I have and all I am is Princess Elizabeth Cassadine. Heiress to the Queen's throne."

"Princess..."

"What's done is done," Elizabeth whispers, tears frozen in her eyes, her hand touching his face. "Do better than I did. For both our sake."

"Elizabeth..."

"I need you to promise me something," Elizabeth whispers, glancing around her before meeting his eyes. "Watch out for Emily. Make sure she's safe from the Queen."

"I...can't."

"Promise me, Nikolas, please!"

"Okay," he sighs, pulling her into a tight hug, knowing neither of them had any choice in the matter. "I promise."

"I have to go," she whispers, pulling out of his embrace and rising to her feet. "I love you."

Rushing out of the room, she gets to her bedroom, packing up her things and leaving the estate for the airport. Staring out the window, looking upon the town, she can feel her soul hardening as her heart sets in stone within her chest. She will get better. She will get stronger. And, one day, she will destroy the Queen in ways even her own wicked mind could never come up with.


End file.
